Ryan and Crash meet Moana
Crash, Thomas, and Ryan meet Moana is a new film. Summary Ryan, Thomas, Crash, Code Red, and the gang are back with new allies, whose names are Death (Walking Dead), Roadkill, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilla, and Erza Scarlet to help a girl named Moana find a demigod named Maui, deliver across the ocean, and restore the Heart of Te Fiti. Can they do it? Plot Opening: Battle in Fairy Tale/Code Red arrives The film opens up to a battle going on near the Fairy Tale HQ. Ryan and the gang are outnumbered and knocked down. Natsu and his team are left to defend it, however, just as Bane is about to finish Erza Scarlet off, he is attacked by Bucky Barnes and Luca (Planet of the Apes) but he overpowers them both. Nighlock tackles him and gets into a fierce battle, holding his ground and planning his enemy's next move. Chuck, Red and Bomb from the Angry Birds movie, fight off the mercenaries, giving Ryan, the gang, and Natsu's team time to get back on their feet. They are joined by Death from the Walking Dead universe and Roadkill from the nuclear apocalypse universe, who brutally injure or kill the mercenaries. The Code Red team captures Leonard the King Pig, Judith (Sing), and Mr. Frond for aiding Bane, a known criminal. However, Bane gains the upper hand against Nighlock. With his armor damaged, Nighlock proceeds to fight his adversary with his powers. He is eventually helped by Erza, as an act of thanking him for saving her. Together the two are able to defeat him and throw him back in jail. The Erza shakes hands with Nighlock after he gets his armor repaired, proud to call him her ally. 2 weeks later/Introducing Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Death, and Roadkill to the Autobot base/a new adventure 2 weeks later, Ryan, Crash, Thomas, and Code Red introduce Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Death, and Roadkill to the Autobots in their base. The gang comes across Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, and Raf Esquivel. Erza immediately expresses her disgust that children are involved in a million year civil war, but Nighlock just says everyone either blames it on Miko or Deadpool. Optimus comes in and tells him Megatron has just discovered a new adventure for the gang. Megatron comes in through the groundbridge, holding a book as the key to the next adventure. Thomas asks why a book is needed, but Ryan reminds him it's where a lot of the portals to their adventures are in. Nighlock uses his powers to activate it, and they go into the portal. In Oceania/Tala's story/Meeting young Moana/Nighlock, Shadowcat, Natsu, and Lucy witness the ocean choose Moana Later, after coming out of the portal, Ryan, Crash, Thomas, and the gang find themselves on an island. They are confronted by the island locals, but Nighlock is able to calm down the islanders by speaking in Polynesian. They are then met by the Chief, Tui, who says he will allow them in his village, as long as they show what they can do. Nighlock goes first by revealing he is the Wielder of the Raven Force. The rest of the gang show what they can do. The gang goes into a canopy, where they find Tala telling the younger children about the story of how Maui stole the Heart of Te Fiti. Thomas is intrigued by this story. Tala then tells them that one day, someone will sail beyond their reef, find Maui, deliver him across the sea, and restore the Heart. Tui, however, doubts this story. In doing so, he accidentally scares some of the children when he unintentionally shows them pictures of monster from the sea... all except his daughter, Moana. She silently sneaks away to the beach, followed only by Nighlock, Shadowcat, Natsu, and Lucy. Nighlock goes to make sure she doesn't go too far in the water, but stops when Moana sees a baby turtle being harassed by seagulls. The young child chooses to save the baby turtle rather than collect the shell she saw. So she grabs a leaf and protects the baby turtle by swatting away the seagulls and telling them to "shoo" whenever they tried to make a grab at the baby turtle. She then helps the baby turtle into the water. The Ocean, sensing her purity, parts ways, allowing her to grab shells to collect. Nighlock, Shadowcat, Natsu, and Lucy follow close behind as Moana sees the baby turtle and its mother (or father, since the directors never clarified the gender of the adult turtle) pass by. Just then, the Ocean interacts with the child and gives her the Heart of Te Fiti, choosing her to find Maui. They then go back to shore as the Ocean gently puts Moana back on the shore when they hear Tui calling for Moana. In doing so, she drops the Heart. While looking for the Heart, Tui comes and picks up Moana, reminded her they never go near the sea. While Shadowcat, Natsu, Lucy, and Happy believe he was just worried since she disappeared on him, Nighlock is quick to catch on that it is something else. "Where you Are"/Moana grown up Later, the gang meet a Moana version of Ryan called "Ryoana" and Ryan asked if he is Moana's brother to which the reply is yes. Sci-Ryan asked why the ocean choose him as well, then Ryoana replies "That only happens when one Trivia * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Scenes * * * * * * * * * Songs * * * * * *You're Welcome * * * * * * Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Nighlocktheawesome Category:Ryantransformer